1.1 Patch
The 1.1 Patch 'was an update for DICE's [[Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)|''Star Wars Battlefront II]] released on Tuesday, January 16, 2018. The update most noticeably added the Abandoned Rebel Outpost map set on the planet Crait to Blast and added Iden Versio's TIE/ln Fighter as a hero ship to Starfighter Assault. Opening comments Happy New Year from the Battlefront team! In our first patch of 2018, we're delighted to offer a new Blast map on the planet Crait and to introduce Iden Versio's TIE fighter to the roster of hero ships available in Starfighter Assault. Of course, we've also been digging into fan feedback and bug reports to make some fixes and balancing tweaks that we hope you'll enjoy. This is just the first of many exciting updates in store, so please keep your feedback coming! We're always listening for ways to grow, fix, and improve the game. Patch notes New Content '''Blast on Crait We’re expanding the ways you can play on Crait by bringing this map to the Blast Game Mode! Battle in the mines among the machinery and crystals leftover from the previous occupants. Iden Versio’s TIE/In fighter Now available as a new Hero Starfighter in multiplayer matches! Iden Versio leads by example from her personal TIE/ln fighter. Custom-built for Inferno Squad, this modified TIE has seen heroic service in the name of the Emperor. Iden Versio’s TIE/In fighter Abilities: * Afterburner - Gives the starfighter a temporary speed boost and breaks enemy missile lock. The AFTERBURNER can be cancelled after a short time * Laser Barrage - Charges up a rapid fire barrage which deals high damage * Dual Proton Torpedoes - Fires two proton torpedoes which track the locked target and deal high damage * Inferno Leader – For the duration of INFERNO LEADER, all enemies within a radius are revealed to allied players. These enemies receive increased damage from all sources TIE/In fighter Star Cards: * Engine Heat Dissipator - Decreases the AFTERBURNER cooldown * Advanced Torpedoes - Increases DUAL PROTON TORPEDO damage * Vengeful Barrage - Increases the damage of LASER BARRAGE * Flight Commander - Increases the duration of INFERNO LEADER * Reinforced Hull - Increases the total health of the starfighter * Tuned Lasers - Increases primary weapon damage * Advanced Capacitors - Improves the primary weapons resistance to overheating * Repair Systems - Reduces the delay before health regeneration begins * Elite Pilot - Increases the turn rate of the starfighter * Engine Upgrade - Increases the top speed and how quickly the starfighter can accelerate and decelerate Iden Versio’s TIE/In fighter Milestones: * Rapid Assault - Used Iden Versio's TIE/LN fighter AFTERBURNER ability 25 times * Precision Strike - Achieve 25 DUAL PROTON TORPEDO kills with Iden Versio's TIE/LN Fighter * Hope Cannot Save Them - Achieve 25 LASER BARRAGE kills with Iden Versio's TIE/LN Fighter * Avenge Our Emperor - Use Iden Versio's TIE/LN Fighter INFERNO LEADER ability 25 times Heroes: Finn * Reduced base damage of his EL-16 from 65 to 45 * Reduced the time before heat cooldown kicks in from 3.5 to 1.5 seconds * Reduced damage of each Deadeye shot from 40 to 30 Phasma * Reduced the heat generated per shot of her F-11D Lando * Fixed a bug where Maximized Efficiency was not properly granting cooldown reduction Boba Fett * Reduced the damage per rocket of Rocket Barrage from 90 to 78 * Reduced the inner damage radius for each rocket of Rocket Barrage from 2 to 1.5 meters * Reduced the outer damage radius for each rocket of Rocket Barrage from 4 to 3 meters Classes & Special Units Wookiee Warrior * Reduced Bowcaster center projectile damage multiplier from 1.3 to 1 * Lowered Bowcaster fall off distance at the start from 20 to 10 meters & at the end from 30 to 25 meters * Reshuffled Bowcaster explosion damage and projectile damage to make falloff have higher effect * Increased Bowcaster heat per shot Specialist * Reduce size of scope glint * Added scope glint to the following long range weapons: EL-16HFE, A-280, Pulse Rifle, and Captain Phasma’s F-11D * Reduced heat per shot for the following long range weapons: Valken-38X, E-5S, DLT-20A, DLT-19x, A180, and DLT-19D * Increased the bursts per minute of all Infiltration variants from 100 to 130 Heavy * Reduced the AOE of Supercharged and Explosive sentry * Increased heat per shot for Supercharged Sentry from 0.015 to 0.017 Officer * Reduced explosion damage when turret is destroyed by blaster fire from 150 to 25 Weapons: CR2 * Lowered start damage from 17 to 16 * Lowered end damage from 9 to 8 * Reduced damage falloff end distance from 40 to 30 meters Barrage * Reduced inner blast radius from 3.5 to 2 meters * Increased outer blast radius from 5 to 6 meters * Increased explosion damage from 55 to 100 Blurrg-1120 * Reduced falloff start distance from 20 to 15 meters * Reduced start damage of Explosive Shot from 29 to 26 * Reduced end damage of Explosive Shot from 10 to 8 * Reduced inner blast radius of Explosive Shot from 0.8 to 0.7 meters * Reduced outer blast radius of Explosive Shot from 2 to 1.8 meters * Reduced accuracy of the final shots when Burst Mod is equipped Trip Mine * Increased the number of mines that can be deployed at the same time from 1 to 2 * Raised the time until the mines disappeared after death from 5 to 15 seconds Galactic Assault: Kamino * Updated spawns to help the Droids attack * Phase 2 capture areas are now only the platforms Tatooine * Removed the A-Wing * Reduced AT-ST Battlepoint cost from 2500 to 1500 * Reduced explosive objective timer Naboo * Updated spawns to help the Droids attack * Reduced health of the MTT * Reduced explosive objective timer Death Star II * Reduced explosive objective timer Endor * Reduced explosive objective timer Hoth * Reduced health of the AT-ATs * Reduced explosive objective timer Kashyyyk * Reduced health of the MTTs * Reduced explosive objective timer Crait * Updated spawns to help the First Order attack * Reduced health of the Phase 3 objectives from 5000 to 4000 * Increased the cost of the Ski Speeder from 0 to 200 * Reduced health of the AT-M6s Jakku * Made 2 AT-ST’s available in Phase 1 * Updated spawns to better orient players * Updated combat area for Phase 4 * Reduced explosive objective timer Yavin * Lowered Battlepoint cost for AT-STs from 2500 to 2000 * Lowered Battlepoint cost for Deathtroopers from 3000 to 2000 * Lowered Battlepoint cost for Imperial Rocket Trooper from 2000 to 1750 * Reduced explosive objective timer Takodana * Added AT-ST to Phase 1 * Updated Phase 2 objective locations * Reduced explosive objective timer Starkiller Base * Tweaked Resistance spawns in Phase 1 * Updated First Order combat area in Phase 1 * Reduced explosive objective timer Strike: * Tweaked Bomb Timer duration * Minor balancing tweaks General: * Added a night variant to Tatooine Maps * Increased the frequency of alternative lighting variants across all maps * Updated visual appearances of the First Order on Crait * Fixed a bug where the LAAT overheat sound would affect everyone in the match * Milestone completion call out’s in-match * Armor class Battlepoint multiplier reduced * Fixed a bug where both the Officer’s Recharge Command and Finn’s Big Deal abilities were not affecting Heroes or Special Units properly * Fixed an issue where each sector on the minimap would not light up properly the first time an enemy fired * Reduced fade in time for a minimap sector from 0.3 to 0.1 seconds * Stability improvements * Misc. bug fixing Unlisted changes References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)